


Dance Miserable

by Tealroots



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2005 Pete Wentz, M/M, Pre-hiatus Patrick, Probably Revenge Frank ahah, Teal Roots Gerard, They're both trying to act cool it's ridiculous, my gay boys, pure boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Patrick tries to impress Gerard at a party.





	

  A party at Pete Wentz's house. He had one about every weekend because he was filthy rich and his parents were pretty bad at being what they were-- Parents. 

  Patrick was good friends with Pete, but they were literally polar opposites. Everyone wondered how he and Pete would even get along but Patrick had seen weirder pairs of pals than he and Pete before. Besides, anyone could be friends with anyone, so who was to judge? Pete had always introduced Patrick to new things and got him to get out of his personal bubble to try new things, which Patrick both hated and appreciated. Sometimes, Patrick would end up with new interests and thank Pete for getting him to check out a certain thing. Other times, Patrick would end up with a trip to the hospital and broken bones.

  Patrick was for sure the quiet and rational guy in the group, Pete was the loud and energetic one, while Joe was a little mix of both, but with a touch of his own style. 

  "You're not even dressed properly for a party," Pete had pointed out to Patrick when he'd entered the bathroom. Pete was slathering on some black eyeshadow. He looked like a fucking raccoon, but Patrick wasn't gonna say anything.

  "Why should I be? It's not like this is some VIP shit, right?" Patrick adjusted the 'I Heart Bingo' hat sitting on his head. He hated the fucking hat, but Pete had forced him to wear it since it'd been a present he'd given to Patrick a while back.

  "You haven't worn the hat I gave you a while ago, yknow," he'd said, sitting next to Patrick on the couch with some Blink-182 blaring. 

  "I know," Patrick had replied nonchalantly, playing with GarageBand on his laptop. 

  "You're gonna have to wear it at my next party," Pete told him, to which Patrick had replied with a nod and Pete made him promise that he would.

  Eventually Patrick had forgotten the whole ordeal until Pete had brought it up earlier that day. 

  "You promised!" Pete had whined, and Patrick never broke promises. So there he was, stuck wearing a hat that he hated with a passion. 

  "Oh sweet," Pete said when he'd finished with his makeup session, looking up at Patrick. "You're wearing the hat."

  Patrick rolled his eyes and nodded, "I don't even like bingo."

  "Too bad," Pete grinned.

  There was a loud banging on the front door, and Pete grinned from ear to ear. 

  "What's with the big 'ol toothy grin, Pete?"

  "Joe's here!" He exclaimed, running over to the front door. Patrick followed suit. 

  The two were introduced to a scrawny goofy haired Joe wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. He carried lots of beer and whiskey. Pete was drooling at the sight and Patrick wasn't too thrilled about it. While Joe and Pete and everyone else drank and shit, Patrick was a good kid and didn't bother with that kind of shit. Patrick's mom was even very aware of the antics of his closest friends, and always told Patrick that they were nice kids, but bad influences and that he shouldn't hang around them. But it wasn't like Patrick actually had any other friends, so that was a no go. Besides, they all got along very well, and Joe and Pete didn't force or pressure Patrick into doing drugs or drinking and other crap like that, so they were pretty golden. 

  "Hey," Joe said, making his way inside. "Obviously I'm here early so that we had some friendly bonding time." Joe smiled and went to drop off the whiskey and beer by the dinning table. He mentioned he'd brought something for Patrick making his way over to his car and then back inside, handing Patrick a couple of gallons of some whiskey colored shit. 

  "What's this?" Patrick asked, analyzing the gallons.

  "Apple juice, duh," Joe snorted. "I just wanted you to look like you belonged here or something so that no one would have to force you to drink anything."

  "Uhm... I don't think they would've--"

  "I know, I know, you don't need to tell me you're super thankful for my thoughtfulness," Joe interrupted him, placing an arm on his shoulder. 

  Patrick chuckled, "Yeah, totally."

  "Anyway," Joe started, taking a look around the house. "When's the party gonna start exactly? Because you don't seem like you're ready for one. Where are the streamers and balloons and confetti?"

  "I--" Pete tried to speak, only to be interrupted by Joe as everyone always seemed to be.

  "Where's the  _dedication_ , Wentz?"

  "Party is at 6 and if all that shit is important to you, then maybe you should decorate," Pete insisted, crossing his arms n tapping his foot on the floorboard. 

  "Gladly," Joe smirked, pulling out unblown balloons, glitter, and some rolls of streamers. These items came from both his pockets and various other places Pete and Patrick that were sure left best unsaid.

  "The  _fuck_ , Trohman," Patrick said, brows furrowed in a sort of confusion. "Why did you have all that shit with you?"

  "Always gotta come to a party prepared, right?"

  He had a point.

   "Now help me set up," Joe said, to which Pete and Patrick both regrettably went to work with Joe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

   "It's a Wentz party," Gerard overheard Frank, his best friend, mentioning to his girlfriend, Jamia, who was as cute as a button. Gerard always thought the two were the perfect pair. "You don't need to dress nice. No one would really care what you wear anyway. Half the people there will probably be wearing dreads and girls."

  "Didn't you have dreads at some point?" Jamia mentioned, placing a pretty pink bow in her hair. Gerard was standing outside the bathroom, overhearing their conversation and scrolling away at his phone because he was both bored and had nothing better to do anyway. 

  Frank pursed his lips, drawing X's over his eyes, to which Jamia had mumbled about how extra he was being, earning a small chuckle from Gerard. "We don't talk about my dread days."

  "Hey, Frankie?"

  "Yes, Gee?"

  "Do I  _have_ to go to Wentz's party? I'll just be a fucking third wheel with Jamia around, not that I mind her being here cuz she's really great."

  "Awe, thanks," Jamia gave Gee a kind smile, then went back to applying the bit of makeup she'd been wearing to the party. 

  "Well yeah, I mean... You spend too much time huddled up at your house, Gee. I just want you to get out more, know?"

  "Yknow... there's probably a reason why I spend time on my own, Frank. I like it on my own, duh. Also, stop acting like my mom."

  Frank scoffed and stepped out of the restroom over to Gerard. "You never know, Gee," he said, swiping Gerard's phone from his hands. Gerard fumed. "You might just meet a cute boy ya likeeeeee."

  Gerard snorted at that, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, sure." 

  Jamia stepped out of the bathroom, all pretty and pampered, but she still looked like she could hurt someone with a solid right hook if she really wanted to. "Cmon, Gerard. Party won't be fun without you!"

  Frank faked a gasped, placing a hand over his heart, glancing at Jamia in all his fake disbelief.

  Jamia giggled and Frank grinned, moving to wrap his arms around her, "We both want you there with us, Gee."

  Gerard sighed heavily and nodded his head, muttering, "Fine."

  "Oh, and Mikey's there so you'll basically be watching over him."

  Gerard sighed. Frank had probably figured that if he had mentioned last minute that Mikey was there Gerard for certain would want to be there to watch over him. Frank knew Gerard so well that it annoyed him.

  "Let's make our way over then, yeah?"

  "Sure thing," Gerard huffed. 

  He was probably going to regret ever going out in the first place. He always did somehow in many different ways.

  He low key hoped this wouldn't be the case this time, and that he actually might enjoy himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

    Patrick tried his best to remain hidden from everyone else. Of course, he was chugging away at his apple juice, which he eventually finished and didn't bother to pour himself some more, but he didn't want to be chugging away in front of a bunch of horny teens and druggies. Plus, he just wanted to mainly keep to himself. He was better at watching the crowd then joining them. 

  There were people cheering and dancing around, chugging down what seemed like gallons of beer, which resembled that one bar scene from Beauty and the Beast that Patrick remembered so fondly. Because no one was better than Gaston, right?

  Everyone seemed to be having such a good time, while Patrick just hung around and wasn't really enjoying himself much. Pete seemed to notice this once he was done flirting with some kid with longish light brown hair, huge black rimmed glasses and a beanie. He made his way over to Patrick. "Hey, kid, aren't you gonna join all the fun antics n shit?"

  Patrick shook his head. "I think I just wanna lay down for a while, honestly," Patrick admitted, rubbing his eyes and giving Pete a 'I've got nothing better to do' look.

  "Suit yourself," Pete shrugged. "I've got my bedroom set up, so tell me when you're ready to head up there, okay?"

  "Yeah, sure." Patrick replied. "To be honest I'm probably not gonna stick around down here much, unless something magical happens."

  Pete chuckled and waved Patrick a little goodbye before moving over to flirt with beanie kid.

  More and more people were pouring in by the second, but Patrick didn't really care or pay attention, because last he checked he was just someone in the crowd. He made his way to the kitchen and served himself some more apple juice. 

  When he made it back to his original place, he found a boy with teal roots and greasy black hair standing there, looking around, as if trying to spot someone, then laying eyes at Patrick. Patrick blushed at his gaze, frozen in place before taking a deep breath and walking over next to him. He leaned against the wall, trying to look as laid back as possible. He could feel the boy's  hazel eyes piercing into him. Patrick wanted to impress him somehow, so very gingerly, he sipped his apple juice, trying to look as laid back and collected as he could. Patrick was never good at playing it cool, but maybe this time he could play it off.

  _Maybe._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  When Frank's car was parked right outside the Wentz mansion, Gerard could feel the music blaring, the vibrations rattling his body. Gerard stepped out, taking a deep breath and following Frank and Jamia inside. Obviously, the place was filled to the brim with people, coming from all sorts of groups and varying from face to face, except they all had one thing in common; they were there to have fun. 

  As Gerard took another look around the room, his feet leading him from place to place, he realized this wasn't the case for everyone. There was one boy who caught his eye, who stood tense at the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and drinking what was either beer or whiskey; Gerard couldn't really tell. But he looked a little too young to be drinking that sort of stuff. He wore a cute little hat that was white and blue, which seemed to have something written on it, but Gerard couldn't quite tell what it was. He had on cute black rimmed glasses, much like Mikey's, was wearing a jean jacket with lots of pins, jeans, a nice pair of worn converse sneakers, and a white shirt with blue navy stripes across it.  Eventually the boy ran out of whatever he was drinking and stood there a little longer. Gerard found he had lost Frank and Jamia right then and just stood in place as he saw the boy talking to the Wentz kid, who Gerard noticed went back to talking to who he realized was Mikey. Though, this wasn't what he was focused on this time. He blinked, and the next thing he knew, the boy was gone. Gerard frowned. He thought that maybe if he stood in the place the boy had been that he might come back.

  He was right. He found the boy looking both perplexed and pink in the face, holding a refilled cup of whatever he was drinking. He was cute.

  He made his way over next to Gerard, who continued to watch the boy, his gaze never leaving him. Gerard realized after a while of doing this that he might be coming off as a creep, so he tried to strike up a conversation to somewhat ease the tension between the two. 

  The boy now seemed to be trying to act all cool and laid-back, which almost made Gerard go 'awe' just because he just looked so cute doing it. Was he really trying to impress Gerard? Maybe Gerard was just overthinking it.

  He coughed, and so did the boy. They looked at each other with direct eye contact and giggled. The boy shyly introduced himself as Patrick, and Gerard introduced himself as well. He tried to make it seem like he was the coolest dude around with his posture stiff and chest puffed out. But doing that was tiring so he stopped. Though, Patrick still stayed around to talk to him anyway.

  "Hey, what're you drinking there, by the way?" Gerard had asked, still curious.

  Patrick hesitated a bit, blushing and biting those beautiful plump lips he wanted so desperately to kiss. It was odd because strangers  _never_ achieved that feeling in Gerard. 

  "Uhh... Whiskey?" 

  "Wow," Gerard said. "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking that stuff?"

  Patrick scoffed and took a huge gulp of his drink, laughing a little, "Basically everyone  _here_ is too young to be drinking, Gerard."

  "That's true," Gerard agreed. "But like... I dunno. Anyway, I'd expect you to be pretty crazy right about now."

  Patrick rolled his eyes, "I can hold my whiskey."

  "You roll your eyes a lot," Gerard noted, smiling at Patrick.

  "Yeah?  _And_?"

  "It's kind of cute. Too bad you're too busy  _drinking_ , eh?"

  Patrick had been drinking some more of his drink before he spit it back out, blushing and trying to wipe his mouth from the residue left.

  "Okay, I lied," he confessed. He drank the rest of his drink, then continued. "That was actually apple juice. I was trying to impress you, basically."

  Gerard raised an eyebrow at him. He then cracked a grin and chuckled softly, "To be honest, I was trying to impress you, too."

  "Really?"

  "Really."

  Patrick was blushing wildly, but Gerard saw that he couldn't help but smile. 

  "Do you maybe wanna get outta here?" Gerard suggested, taking Patrick's hand in his and biting his lip, waiting for a response from the gorgeous angel. 

  "Y-Yeah, sure," Patrick said, pushing a lock of his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear. 

  Gerard took the hat on Patrick's head off and put it on himself, sticking tongue out at Patrick. "This hat is mine now," he teased, as the two headed out the front door and into the beautiful and calm night (other than Pete's mansion being calm). 

  Patrick shrugged, "I don't mind at all."


End file.
